


The King and the Red-Headed Huntress

by tawnwriter



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Ah king au, Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnwriter/pseuds/tawnwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a rumour emerges of a patch of Nether Portals in the north of Achievement City, the citizens look to King Micheal and his five most trusted guards to shut them down. On their quest, they find help in a mysterious woman named Lindsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea sitting around for a while so I decided to finally write it
> 
> (also micheal is known as both King Micheal and King Mogar, though only higher dignitaries call him micheal)

"Micheal I don't know about all this.."

Micheal waved a hand at his Guard, causing his speech to trail off.

"Ryan, Ryan. A king must always look out for the people, no? Besides, do you even know how long it's  been since I've been on such a journey?"

"Well, not exactly my liege, but a patch of Nether Portals?"

"Don't be a smegpot Ryan" Gavin grinned 

Geoff's tired voice drowned out Ryan's mutterings.

"Mogar. If you are sure about all of this, we should leave at once"

"That we should. Ray, Jack. Prepare the supplies."

They bowed and left. Ryan excused himself. Geoff did likewise, leaving Gavin and Micheal alone.

"You completely sure about this boi?" Gavin asked

"Goddammit Gavin, yes I'm fucking sure."

"Alright alright. When do we leave?"

Atop his throne, King Micheal glanced once towards the doors before he spoke.

"Dawn."

 

•---------------------------------------------•

 

They set off on foot. The notion for horses seemed ridiculous given the nature of such a quest. 

Micheal was enjoying himself. It was nice to be out of the stuffy castle, with people who didn't answer his every stupid beck and call.

"How are you faring my Liege?" Jack asked over his shoulder. 

"Fine Jack."

He nodded and continued to pick his way over the forest floor. 

The patch of Nether Portals had been spotted by villagers, who had had their village ransacked by monsters. They had been told to leave until the problem was solved.  Such a large group of portals together was unheard of, the creatures of the Nether venturing into the Overworld even less so. Micheal had never been to the Nether personally, but he had been raised on daring tales of people who had walked confidently into fortresses, sword gleaming in their hand.

Few went in. Even fewer went out.

It would take them at least two days to reach the sector of Achievement City where the portals were located. 

But that did not matter. All was well.

At least until the night fell, and the silence was disrupted not by chatter, but shrieks and growls of monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay returns from her journey into the caves.

There were few good cave systems left in Achievement City, and Lindsay counted herself incredibly lucky to live near one. Raising her iron pickaxe, she hacked at the wall. As she pressed on through the tunnels, she thought of the Nether Portals.

King Mogar's men had told her to leave.

She had refused of course. She had hand-built her home and there was no way she was leaving it. The villagers homes were made of wood, a material that could easily burn. Lindsay's home was made out of stone, surrounded by a fence. Her small wheat farm hid inside the border of her fence. She had no trouble with monsters most of the time, and when she did, her bow came in handy. 

The villager's homes were also much closer to the portals than she was. 

 She put a torch up on the wall, illuminating diamond ore close by. She grinned, stocking the diamonds in her heavy satchel. 

Deciding that was enough for the day, she re-traced her steps, pausing only to mine a passed-over coal vein. As she emerged, dawn was breaking and she laughed as a zombie to her right got illuminated by the sun, then burst into flame.

She was getting low on meat, and the village was no longer an option for trade. She drew her bow and started the trek towards her home. There was a wood nearby and hopefully there would be some animals left.

The sun had fully risen by the time she got in sight of her house. She could see her cow from where she was, chewing close to the fence. Beyond it, if she looked hard enough, she could see the small pinpricks of the Nether portals.

She sighed. The village had sent a call to the King and he was yet to show. A lamentful moo caught her attention and she spun to see an injured cow. An arrow stuck out on its side.  _A skeleton archer..._ she thought, lodging an arrow in the cow's side,killing it. She took the hide and meat and stored it away, walking down the hill towards her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay saves the life of a King

Micheal pulled his diamond sword out of yet another zombie, scowling. They'd even walking through the woods for two days and nights straight and he was more than a bit ticked off.  
His men were also beginning to feel the strain, Ray's movements were slower and less-defined than usual.  
According to the map of Achievement City, they should be out of the woods in less than an hour. He glanced up, trying to see the position of the moon through the thick oak trees.  
He sheathed his sword, gestured to his men and trudged on.  
It was an hour before they reached the edge of the woods. They could see the Nether Portals far in the distance. But closer, right at the bottom of the hill where they were standing, was a small stone house. It didn't look abandoned. Micheal frowned.  
"Ryan, I thought people were told to leave this area?"  
Ryan frowned .  
"Yes my liege, but perhaps the owner believed it safe to be so far away?"  
"Perhaps."  
Deciding to look into the matter further, he began to walk down towards the house, his men following behind.  
And then he heard it, a series of noise and a whooshing sound as an Enderman appeared.

He looked it in the eye. 

It's mouth opened wide and it shot forward, hitting him hard in the chest, sending him flailing backwards.  
His men shouted out and drew their weapons, a tad too late.  
Suddenly, an arrow whiz zed through the air and lodged itself in the back of the Enderman' s cranium. It fell, disappearing into the ground.  
Micheal looked down the hill. He didn't see anyone. Then Ryan coughed, tapped his shoulder and pointed. Following the line of sight, Micheal caught sight of her.  
She had mainly iron armour, though there was a diamond helmet on her head. Her bow rested in her hand, her arrows safe in her quiver. They slowly made their way down to her.  
"Do you own that place?" Ray asked her.  
"The stone house? Yeah, I do, built it a little while ago." She responded.  
"Aren't you worried about the Nether Portals?" Jack asked.  
"Why would I be?" She asked  
"Well, it's dangerous in there, isn't it?"  
She smiled.  
"I guess, but I've been in there a couple times and still survived."  
The King and his men stared at her in stunned silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay agrees to help

Lindsay's home had never been so crowded. King Mogar sat on the edge of her bed and his knights stood against the wall where possible, inbetween her large chests and brewing stand.   
"So, what would you need to do into the Nether for?"  
The Knight speaking had the skin of a creeper draped across his armour. The Fool Knight.  
"I needed potion ingridients. Blaze rods and so forth"  
"Just blaze" another muttered under his breath. She smiled, recognising the mannerisms of the Red Knight.   
She moved to the Chest labelled "weaponry and tools" and put her bow and quiver inside.  
"Have you been into the ones up there?" King Mogars question threw her - she had not expected him to speak to her.  
"Pardon?"  
"The patch of Nether Portals up there?"  
"Oh. Um, not yet actually, I-"  
"Not yet?" King Mogar interrupted.  
"You'll need to stay away from there, miss, until we've shut them down." the Bearded Knight spoke softly and politely.  
"Well someones gonna have to get your bodies back" She retorted.   
The Knights protested and King Mogar raised his hand. They immediately fell silent.  
"What makes you say that?" He asked.  
"With all due respect, and Im sure you are all capable fighters, you have one diamond sword between six of you and only five of you have armour. Believe me, I've been to the Nether in full iron armour with an iron sword and a bow and I was nearly killed getting what I needed. You're not prepared, unless you're planning on leaving your unarmoured King here."  
"Then help us."  
She turned to the Fool Knight.  
"Huh?"  
"You know the Nether. Help us prepare." He said.  
She turned to look at King Mogar, who was staring at her.   
"Well, boi?" The Fool Knight asked him.  
"Don't call me that here asshole. You." He said, fixing you in place with the force of his stare.   
"Yes?"  
"Are you willing to help us?"   
She looked around the room and inwardly groaned.   
"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King, his men and their new companion go mining.

The woman introduced herself as Lindsay as she raffled through her chests.  
"Agh..Damn." She closed the lid firmly and turned to face Micheal.  
"I dont have enough resources to prepare you. We'll have to go mining."  
"Mining?"  
"Yeah, is that not a standard Kingly activity?"  
He shook his head and she rolled her eyes. Walking past Gavin and Ray, she opened a chest, pulled out some iron and stone pickaxes and bundles of torches. She handed them out.  
"Follow me."  
Ryan went first, then Jack, Geoff, Gavin and Ray. Micheal tagged behind. The sun shone through the sparse trees as they skirted around the edge of the forest until they came to a hole in the ground.  
The drawing of a sword caught Micheal's attention and he looked forward to see Ryan pointing his sword at Lindsay's chest. She crossed her arms and sighed.  
"This is why they call you the Mad Knight, isnt it?"  
"This is me protecting King Mogar. You go in first. "  
"What, you think i've rigged some sort of trap? Wow youre such a pi--"  
"Enough." Micheal's voice was curt.  
"My liege, I--"  
"I said enough, Ryan. Lower your sword. If she wanted to kill me, she would've let the Enderman kill me."  
Ryan looked as though he wanted to argue, but lowered his sword anyway.  
"Right. Here is what we'll do. We'll split up. Ryan, go with Jack and Geoff. Ray, Gavin, Lindsay, you're with me." He ordered.  
"As long as I'm not around the mad one, i can deal." Lindsay said.  
They all entered the cave. It split off into two pathways. Geoff, Ryan and Jack went down one, whilst Micheal, Lindsay, Gavin and Ray went down another.  
"So what are we getting?" Ray asked.  
"Iron, diamond. We'll need a diamond pickaxe to break all those portals anyway. Plus, we'll need armour for the King, maybe some swords as well. Anything we can get." Lindsay responded.  
Ray nodded.  
Hours passed. Once, Gavin dug straight down and fell into a dungeon filled with skeletons. They were quickly taken care of, Lindsay happily took the arrows they'd left behind, and four iron ingots, as well as some redstone, had been found in the chests.  
They dug deeper and deeper, stopping every so often to rest, eat and tend to small wounds. Occasionally, they came across zombies, skeletons and creepers.  
They stopped in a large circular area, with iron and gold ore on the wall. Ray and Gavin took to it with gusto, Micheal helping Lindsay with smelting some of the ore they already had. As they finished, Micheal began to hear a strange hissing sound, something he vaguely recognised.  
"MICHEAL! LINDSAY!!!" Gavin's panicked yelling surprised them, and they both turned to see him. They couldnt see him though. Not through the puffed up creeper directly in front of them.  
"Shit!" Lindsay swore and grabbed him by the neck, vaulting over the furnace just as the creeper exploded. He hit the wall and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, suspense :o


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay confronts the King's men.

Lindsay woke alone. She pushed herself up, stubbornly ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. Frowning, she shakily stood, glancing around quickly. No Red Knight. No Fool Knight. No King Mogar. Her eyes widened as she went to pull off her helmet, only to find her hands touch slightly matted hair. She quickly strode around, looked in the furnace.  
They had taken everything.   
How long had she been out? Luckily they'd left her a, albeit stone, sword. She followed the only lit tunnel towards the surface. It was pitch black when she reached it. Grumbling to herself, she skirted round the forest, hearing the monsters shreik and growl around her. As she hurried along, she began to hear voices that grew steadily louder.  
"Right, so let me get this straight. The King and Tuggey got attacked by a creeper and somehow were not completely vaporised and your solution was to grab the King, take everything Tuggey had and leave?"  
Lindsay ducked behind a rock. Ahead of her, she could see the opening to a small cave she knew didnt go anywhere. From the lights of the torches she could see the King's knights. King Mogar was slung over the Fool Knight's shoulder, who was seemingly protesting his guilt. She noticed with fury that he clutched her bow and quiver.   
That was so it.  
She stood, marching toward them. They had their backs to the entrance. Lindsay began to sneak toward the Fool Knight, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned.  
"Wha---"  
He didn't get any further - She'd punched him hard in the face, nearly sending him sprawling into the dust.  
"Woah! Hey Tug--"  
"Shut up." She growled, glaring at the Bearded Knight.  
She turned her attention back to the Fool Knight.   
"You left me to die."  
"It wasn't just me."  
"Ir-fucking-revalent. You stole from me, my weapons, my ores and left me to die. Way to show gratitude for me offering to help you, which if I remember right, was your goddamn suggestion."  
The Red Knight started to talk to her but she cut him off.  
"You know what? Fucking forget it. Give me back my bow and quiver. You're on your fucking own from here. I'm sure you'll be able to handle the Nether by yourselves."   
She snatched her bow and quiver from the floor and stalked off, ignoring the Bearded and Drunken Knights, who called after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal and Lindsay forge an agreement.

When she got back to her home, she was still furious, and spent ten minutes walking in circles, berating herself. How could she have been so stupid? She should have just sent them on her way. Why hadn't she?

The King.

Lindsay stopped and sighed, flopping onto her bed. The King, who had sat where she was, looked her right in the eyes and had asked for her help. Not demanded. Asked. She sighed again. She could try to tell herself she had done it because he was the King. That it was her duty to lend hik aid any way she could. That, hell, she'd saved his life once, why not continue to help?

Her confused thoughts were interrupted by a hesitant knock on her door. She stood and crossed to her door, throwing it open. Her angry remark died in her throat when she saw the King standing there.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing behind her.

She nodded, at a loss for words, and stood back to let him pass. He sat on her bed, she leant against the wall opposite him. There was an awkward silence.

•------------------•

Micheal wasn't quite sure why he had returned to Lindsay's home. When he woke, Jack had informed him of what had happened, before leaving to deal with a skeleton close by. Micheal had slipped out of the cave, using the pinpricks of Nether Portals as guidance, and went straight to her. She looked slightly uncomfortable, which was understandable given the circumstances.

"So....uh, why are you here?" She asked.

As she spoke, Micheal tried very hard to pay no attention to how she turned to him, a look of apprehension crossing her face as the light from the torches illuminated her eyes until they almost seemed otherworldly.

He shook his head. Get a hold of yourself man, he thought, before looking up at her.

"I wanted to apologise, and to ask you to reconsider." He said the first thoughts that popped up in his head. 

Lindsay's face fell and she looked down.

"I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to work with them."

"Please." Her head snapped up and she stared in shock. 

"Please." He repeated, "I need your help on this."

"How? All you need to do is break the portals. Destroy them."

"That's not all we have to do."

Lindsay's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"My court alchemist and my personal contractors, Kdin, Matt and Jeremy asked if I could bring things from the Nether for them. Matt and Jeremy want to study the Netherbrick, whereas Kdin needs ingridients from the Nether to help his intern's training."

Lindsay was silent. 

"Fine."

He glanced up.

"Huh?"

"I know Matt and Jeremy from childhood. They used to live in the village before moving to the City. I'll help you for them. But I don't want to have to go anywhere with your knights."

"They don't know I'm here."

It was her turn to stare in shock then and he quickly continued.

"If you are ready, then we could go now. It might be easier with just two people."

Lindsay said nothing, and his worry grew. But then she grinned, straightening up and beginning to rifle through her chests. She picked out two sets of iron armour and handed one to him, pulling her own on. 

She grabbed bunches of arrows and slotted them into her quiver. She moved to another chest and brought out packets of cold meats, dividing them into two piles. Once everything was finished and divided out, they left and walked towards the Nether Portals.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal muses on the journey to the Nether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is actually really short im sorry ;;@;;

Micheal had never wanted a Queen. He had, of course, toyed with courting in the past, but had found no joy in it. The noble women he met were simpering and shy, discreet and gentle. And, naturally, the citizens laughed at the notion of King Mogar marrying such a polar opposite. He had too.  
But Lindsay was different.  
She was similar to him.  
He glanced over to Lindsay, whose eyes were trained on the Nether Portals ahead. She must have felt his gaze, as she swiftly glanced towards him and gave him a small smile. He was glad the shadows of the night did not give away much of his blush, though judging by her smirk, she could see it just fine.  
They travelled in silence, for the most part, pausing only to battle a zombie or skeleton.  
"Your Knights will be furious, my King." She commented.  
"Huh? Oh uh...yeah I guess so." He ran a hand through his unruly brown curls.  
"You don't suppose they'll have my head, do you?"  
"Your head? Nah. "  
She laughed at that, though he wasnt sure why. Her laughter was rich and infectious and he soon joined her. When their laughter had died down, they were coming to the crest of a hill. Below them, the four Nether Portals stood, casting an eerie purple light out around them.  
"Ok, remember." Lindsay began, crouching down, "We break the first two. When we are in, we disable the third and fourth. Store the pieces. Find what we're looking for. Build a new Portal and then come back to the Overworld and destroy it."  
"Ok, got it." He nodded, beginning the slow descent towards the Portals.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter The Nether.

Lindsay had forgotten how much of an eyesore the Nether was. There was barely a shadow, the combined lights from glowstone and lava falls almost blinding as they worked on dismantling the other two Portals. Once the pieces were safely stowed away, they snuck to the edge of the ledge they were on and looked over.  
A floor of lava, with a few chunks or Netherrack and soulsand here and there. King Mogar tapped her shoulder and pointed to his left. She inwardly groaned.  
The Nether Fortress stood tall and foreboding. She knew they needed to go there, but there was no route from whete they were. She took her bow out, looking around for enemies. Finding none, she stood up straight, but kept her bow and arrow drawn.   
"We could probably mine a way through the Netherrack, Kin--"  
"Don't."  
She glanced at him, thoroughly confused.  
"Don't what?"  
"Call me King. Just call me Micheal."  
"Are..Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
He moved to the wall and began to mine.   
It took them what felt like an hour, but it could have been minutes. Time and distance was different in the Nether. She had no idea how far away from home she was going to end up.  
When they finally reached the smooth dark brick of the fortress, they took a moment to rest.  
"Ok, so what do your guys need?" She asked.  
"Nether wart and blaze rods, Ghast tears if we can get them."  
"Easy. Ish. Netherwart and blaze rods are found in this fortress because this is where the Blaze are "spawned" as the village kids call it. Ghasts might be a bit harder."  
"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? Lets get going"   
He turned to stride into the Fortress, but stopped as a high-pitched wail echoed off the walls.   
Lindsay turned and released her arrow. It missed the Ghast by inches. It shot a ball of flame, Micheal knocked it back and the Ghast wailed as it's flimsy skin burned. Lindsays next arrow found its mark. The Ghast came towards them until it was almost directly above them. She shot one last arrow. The Ghast exploded and Lindsay shot her hand out to collect the tear-shaped crystals that fell and put them in her bag, grinning at Micheal. He returned it and walked into the fortress.  
The Netherwart was easily collected and stowed in Micheal's bag. The hard part was searching for what people called the "spawner". She had never even seen one.   
They wandered the halls, occasionally running into zombie pigmen, golden swords clasped in rotting hands, taking no interest in the pair whatsoever. They came out onto a much smaller corridor, with a glowing cage-like object at the end. A solitary Blaze floated around it.  
"Reckon that's it?" Micheal asked.  
Before she could reply, several more Blaze appeared and the world turned red.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight the Blaze

They kept coming. They just kept fucking coming.  
Micheal was crouched around the corner, waiting for a Blaze to stray close. Lindsay's arrows were constantly firing. Blaze rods littered the ground, uncollected simply because he couldnt reach them. They were trapped like sitting ducks.  
But maybe not all hope was lost. They had enough for one portal between them, maybe they could set it up, grab the rods and run?  
A tapping started up, and his panic rose. A wither, perhaps. He waved at Lindsay, trying to catch her attention.  
"What?" She yelled.  
He motioned to her, and she got the drift. She turned to run.  
She was struck in the back.  
As she fell, he caught sight of the zombie pigmen standing behind her, the head with a bloody sword, and an arrow in the shoulder.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"They could be anywhere!"  
Geoff heard Ray sigh wearily as Gavin started up again.  
"Shut up dude, they'll be fine"  
They were slowly ascending up to the foreboding Nether Fortress.  
He still couldn't believe the pair had gone in alone. When they'd gotten to where the patch once stood, only one Portal was fixable and they entered the Nether quickly. A Ghast had attacked almost immediately and they'd been forced to back off from the Fortress. They'd gone in a near complete circle.  
Geoff could see Blazes from where he was. They littered a small open-looking corridor.  
"Hey, Geoff."  
He turned to the Fool Knight.  
"What, Gavin?"  
"Do withers or skeletons shoot Blazes?"  
Geoff started to scoff, but then followed Gavin's gaze. The Blazes were shooting fireballs down the corridor, and as he watched, arrows came slicing through them. A Pigman loitering in the neighbouring corridor was shot in the shoulder. It let out a pained screech and disappeared from vision, several more trailing behind.  
"Shit, you don't think that was-"  
"Everybody move!"  
They started running then, up into the Nether Fortress, weaving through the corridors, following the screeches until they came on the scene.  
Lindsay was on the floor, a gash in her back. She wasn't moving.  
The king stood over her.  
His diamond sword was raised as the Pigmen advanced. Gavin, for once in his life, acted quickly. He shot an arrow into a pigmens face.  
"Jack, stabilise Lindsay!" Geoff yelled, as he charged forward.  
To say the King looked surprised when he and Ray charged past him was an understatement.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything was muted. Sounds and colours came in flashes. At one point Lindsay could've sworn she'd seen the Bearded Knight leaning over her, a warm fabric pressed to her aching back. Then it was gone, replace by Michael. Urgently cupping her face, holding her.  
She let the darkness take her.  
When she woke, she was not in the Nether. Nor was she in her home. She was in a small plain room, with cream walls and a thick brown carpet. The bed was small but comfortable. She blinked a few times, trying to get her surroundings. She tried to sit.  
"No, don't do that."  
She glanced towards the door, surprised and met the warm gaze of another woman.

"Where am I?" She asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled again. She had brown hair and square glasses and a definite foreign accent. Probably from the neighbouring kingdom, she thought.

"My name is Caiti. You're in King Michaels palace. I promise the rest of this place looks much more extravagant."

"King Michaels?"

"Yeah, dont you remember? You shot a zombie pitman and it stabbed you."

"My memory is a bit fuzzy."

"Yeah no kidding. Rest. Dr Free will be around later." Lindsay nodded her thanks, sinking back onto the pillows, letting sleep reclaim her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the kinda erraticness and pov switches here


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just Kiss Already!"

It had been a fortnight since the trip to the Nether and Lindsay had finally recovered. Micheal had insisted that she stay in the castle as a guest until the supposed "celebratory" ball had taken place.  
That was where she stood now, surrounded by dignitaries and nobility she had no name or care for, in a light red gown she would have to work 10 years to afford under normal circumstances. She sat on the sidelines, watching. From across the hall, Caiti gave her a wave, before turning back to the Bearded Knight - no, Jack - and responding to his statement.  
"Not one for socialising eh?"  
She jumped at Ryan's amused voice, the redhead settling in the chair next to her.  
"No..these people and I have nothing in common."  
Ryan shrugged.  
"So?"  
She raised her eyebrow at him and he winked, standing and dissappearing into the crowd. 

\-------------

"Where is she?" Micheal asked, searching for her familiar red hair between the heads of the dancing couples below him. His question was directed at Ray, who took one glance around the room and nudged him, looking towards the left side of the room.  
"See? She's there, talking to Ryan."  
"I thought they didnt get along."  
"Yeah, well. After that disastrous apology session you forced us into a couple days back, theyve been slightly better."  
Micheal laughed and made his way down.  
"Hey."  
She jumped, standing.  
"Hey."  
He extended his hand to her.  
"Would you like to dance?"  
Her eyes widened almost comically.  
"I would love to."

\--------

Hours later, the soft dawn light poked through the windows of the King's chamber. He sat and stretched, before looking to the peaceful woman lying beside him, her gown abandoned on the floor. He smiled warmly and moved to the baths, allowing himself to relax in the water.  
When he returned, she was awake and dressed.  
"My King." She said, smiling.  
He crossed the room and stood before her, cupping her face in his hands and bringing it to his.  
"My Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last installment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later

If somebody had told her a year ago that in a year's time she'd be sat next to the King on an ornate throne, hand in hand with him as public court opened and citizens poured in with requests, she would've laughed.  
But that was where she sat now.  
A citizen from a small village, a short, stocky man with grey hair came forward, nervously clutching a small scroll and a thick leather coin purse that was handed to the Steward, Kerry. He bowed deeply to them and left.  
On her left, her husband squeezed her hand. She looked at him and smiled. They had been married for just four months, and yet they spent nearly every waking moment in each others company.  
"My Liege and Lady?"  
Geoff came forward.  
"What, Geoff?" Micheal asked.  
"The festival, my Liege. You need to get ready." Geoff motioned to a side door, where Caiti stood, bobbing up and down with excitement.  
"Alright alright." He gave her hand a final squeeze and a small kiss on the cheek before rising and leaving with Geoff. Lindsay followed suit.  
•-----------•  
Micheal had never particuarly enjoyed the festival. It had always meant hours of arduous preperation beforehand. His Guards stood behind him, dressed their best.  
"Where are they?" He asked Gavin.  
"They'll be here soon, boi!"  
He rolled his eyes and waited.  
It wasnt long until the click of heels and high-pitched giggling announced his Queen's arrival. He turned to face her. And stared.  
She looked stunning. She wore a floor length red dress that seemed to sparkle under the dim light. Her hair was pinned elegantly back. He felt inadequate at her side. She took his hand and smiled warmly.  
"Loving the suit, my King."  
He laughed. "You look wonderful."  
She opened her mouth to reply, but was drowned out by Kerry,  
"Now presenting...King Mogar of Achievement City and Queen Lindsay of Achievement City!"  
There was cheering outside as the heavy oak doors were pulled open by Geoff and Jack, and they walked onto the balcony together.  
He raised his hand and the crowds fell silent.  
"By my decree...Let the celebrations begin!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts? Let me know what you think


End file.
